


The Invidiverse

by ilovedyounot



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Blood, Death, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inappropriate Humor, Jack and happy have something special going on eyes emoji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, References to Depression, Steven doesn’t know what’s going on and at this point he’s too afraid to ask, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, Violence, ben is trying to be a good friend, jeff is an ass, series will only follow Steven’s POV for a few chapters to do worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedyounot/pseuds/ilovedyounot
Summary: After strangling his brother Mike and sprinting from the crime scene, Steven finds himself in a sticky situation; he has somehow been transported to a separate world -The Invidiverse- and must adapt quickly to his new environment. How bad could living with Hellspawns, serial killers, computer viruses, and the undead, all controlled by an otherworldly, God-like entity, possibly be?Steven will find that out soon enough.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Wake-Up Call

Steven was never a runner.

He always walked everywhere he went, from Palette Town until he reached Victory Road, Steven almost never had a reason to rush his scenic adventures through Kanto. Viridian Forest's stunning fauna, the rushing, vast water of the Seafoam Islands...

That _damned_ tower in-

Steven's head throbbed, and despite it, he picked up the pace. He breathed out a weary laugh at the irony; he and Miki walked everywhere together, taking in all the sights that the region had to offer, just enjoying each other's company...

His brother was the one who always felt the need to run. Running to the next gym, running towards their mother who was just a few feet away, Steven couldn't recall a single pivotal memory where his brother wasn't screeching to a halt in it. And now, Steven was the one hurdling over stumps and branches, the one with his adrenaline pumping and blood rushing in his ears as he ran for his life.

And Mike lay cold, dead and motionless in his bed, waiting to be discovered the next morning.

_"Where am I?"_ Steven could barely hear his own thoughts over his heavy breathing. He was headed toward Route 22 in hopes of reaching the Johto region, but it seemed like he'd been running for far too long. He should've found something by now, _"Am I lost?"_

Steven reached for the Pokéball at his side to confirm that She was still with him. A manic smile appeared on his lips. She's all that matters anymore. She's all he has now. As long as he has Her, he could never be truly lost.

Steven and Miki, reunited once again.

It's been a whole year since he last saw her alive. He hated how the people would pity him- a champion fallen from grace far too soon due to the loss of his precious partner. Such a black sheep he was, with nothing like this happening to a Kanto champion before. **"It was so sudden,"** the news stations would say, **"a tragic, unpredictable accident."** Steven felt almost nothing during those days where he'd make the long trek to Lavender Town. Nobody questioned where he was going anymore, nobody asked what he was up to that day, they knew that he was always going to the same place every time: to see his precious Miki's grave.

And Mike almost never made the trip with him. Steven wasn't sure if he preferred it that way or not. He'd brood if Mike went with him, but would feel betrayed if he didn't. Nothing Mike could've done would stop Steven from feeling that way. Genuine apologies turned to hollow ones as time went on, as if Steven should've just forgave him for what he did only a few months after it happened. Just forget all he'd been through with her and let her rot away in a tower while they played a shitty board game or watched TV, while Mike still had his Blastoise by his side the whole damn time.

Steven knows other people would've done what he did if they were in his situation. If you spent many years with a Pokémon, watching them grow and learn in front of you, bonding with them and becoming best friends with them, you would do the same thing if you lost them too,

_Right?_

Steven felt frenzied. For the past few hours of his life, he'd made what he felt was the best decision of his life. He brought back a life that he so cherished while extinguishing the flame that took the life away from him in the first place. Mike had no idea how many times Steven laid across the room from him at night, watching him sleep and imagining what terrible things he could do to him in his unconscious state. He could set his bed on fire and watch him burn, drive a knife right into that thick skull of his, bound and gag him and dismember him alive... all options that are far too bloody or extreme to get away with. Steven needed something quick, that wouldn't leave him covered in blood so he could run off into the night. If someone saw him drenched in blood running, they would know he was a guilty man.

Luckily for Steven, his meathead brother had a skinny neck, easy for him to wrap his hands around and wring it out. Mike woke up almost immediately, panicked and teary-eyed. He put up a good fight, got a kick in on Steven's gut a few times in the struggle. His last pathetic move before he went limp was to reach for the Pokéball on his end table, desperately trying to get his Blastoise to save him.

Not this time, not ever again.

Mike couldn't hurt Steven anymore. Couldn't send pitiful, sad looks his way at dinner, couldn't try to make him feel better by having him remember how he was the _best of the best_ , and couldn't make a snarky remark about how long it's been since she passed, **"It's been almost a year since it happened, can't you forgive me? I'm _sorry_ , Steven. _Please_."**

Steven was at peace at last.

The terrain around Steven had changed while he was disassociating. Big bushy pine trees started turning dead in spots, the lush forest floor became dirt and yellowed grass, and, thinking about it now, he hadn't heard any Pokémon cries for quite some time. He didn't think a dreary area like this could exist in bright and beautiful Kanto.

Steven could see that the trees were ending soon, hopefully he'd be coming out near Viridian City and nobody would notice him slinking through Victory Road and towards his freedom.

A loud, vicious clap of thunder made Steven jump in fright, and he was blinded by the lightning that followed. He tripped over a stump on the ground and crumbled face-first onto the cold dirt. He moaned out and clambered to his feet, trying to get the air that was forced from his lungs back where it belonged. He was sure he'd feel something later, with some bumps and bruises, but the way his body was pumping adrenaline out, he knew it would take a while to notice. Steven's stomach churned, and he could feel saliva building in his mouth. He felt dangerously ill.

Steven started off at a slow jog, not wanting to upset his now raging migraine and the sudden bout of nausea anymore than he already had in the fall. Just a little bit closer and he would be out of the woods. His stomach begged for him to quit moving -desperately trying to stop the bile from rising to his throat- but it was no use. Stumbling out of the forest and falling to his knees, the last thing Steven saw before he started retching was a sky-blue house in the distance, barely illuminated by its dull porch light.

* * *

Steven spit out the last chunk of vile fluid from his mouth and let out a soft groan. His stomach felt much better, but his throat and head were on fire now. His lungs and thigh muscles started to burn as well, _"I should get moving before I start hurting too badly and I can't anymore,"_ he decided, and yet his limbs weren't moving. Steven's body felt numb and motionless, and yet his mind was racing a mile a minute. His nose crinkled as he finally smelled what he had spit up and quickly heaved himself off the ground, his shaky and weakened legs barely able to hold him up.

Steven's eyes locked onto the house and squinted to see through his pulsating vision, _"That house couldn't be near Route 22. You're not allowed to have houses near or leading up to Victory Road,"_ Steven observed, hobbling ever closer to the building in question, _"so where could I possibly be?"_ Steven weakly smiled, "I don't think we're in Kanto anymore, Miki," he joked, his hoarse voice rang through the otherwise quiet clearing. He was reaching for the Pokéball slots on his belt when he found himself on the ground and gasping for air for the second time that night.

Panicked, Steven rolled onto his back and stared up at the person who pushed him over. He opened his mouth to retaliate verbally before promptly snapping it shut at the sight before him.

_**White**_. Such a violently bright color when reflected off the light next to the porch's door, and the man could've blinded Steven with it were the white hoodie he was wearing not grimy and covered in filth. Severe burns littered the skin all across his body, and Steven cringed imagining just how painful it must've been to earn the scars. It seemed like the man had no visible nose as well, just a void where one should be. He only truly realized he was in danger when he noticed the look on the other man's face; bulging eyes partially covered by furrowed, angry brows, and his permanently carved smile was seemingly turned to a frown by how hard the man was scowling at Steven.

"You don't look like you're from around these parts," the man sneered, leaning down and pulling Steven onto his feet by the collar of his shirt. Face-to-face with the man, Steven could smell the rot of the man's teeth as he breathed directly onto him, "do you have any idea where you are right now?"

"I-I'm going to be honest with you," Steven let out a nervous giggle and tried to inch away from the man, but the man's grip on his shirt only tightened, "I don't know where I am, but I _do_ know I'm not where I want to be. I was actually going to knock on this door for directions- is this your place?" Steven's voice shook with every syllable, desperately trying to sound friendly and hide his bluff from the man.

The man glared daggers at him for what felt like an eternity, analyzing every inch of his face repeatedly as if he expected the forced smile on Steven's face to falter. Steven felt like he was being sized up: like his worth to live was being decided. Gradually, the man's grip loosened and he began inching away from Steven. When Steven tried to back away, however, the man quickly latched onto Steven's wrist instead and drug him towards the door of the house. The man's glower flipped into a big smile.

"I think we'll let the council decide your fate," the man chuckled darkly, and Steven's heart dropped into his stomach as the man turned the knob and pushed the door open.


	2. New Friends, New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets some new friends, but loses an old one in the process.

“I found a _rat_ outside,” the man snarled and drug Steven into the house behind him. Steven stared from behind the man at the house’s interior with wide eyes. 

They entered through the dining room, which had a long, redwood table with six seats pushed neatly into it. Behind it was an open, connected kitchen. A small, pudgy man was staring at Steven from over his shoulder as he stood at the sink. He must’ve been baking sweets, since the house smelled of sugary goodness. A hallway to the left of the kitchen led to what looked to be two rooms, each with their doors closed. To Steven’s left was an opening to a dark room. The sound of characters speaking on an old television buzzed from the room, and a dim light illuminated the walls. 

It was a normal house. But it could be the place where Steven would breathe his last and join his brother in Hell.

“Who is this? A new friend?” The man at the sink smiled at Steven. He dried his hands on a towel before hobbling over to the duo, pushing the white-skinned man out of the way rather aggressively and glaring at him harshly. “Jeff, don’t be so rude to our guest and I, introduce us!” So Jeff was the scary man’s name, Steven noted. 

The two began to bicker, and it was almost comical seeing someone as small as the smiling man size up someone as large as Jeff. 

The smiling man had rather odd skin. It was a pinkish tone, with yellow and brown spots speckled all over it. He had freckles sprinkled over his cheeks and the tops of his hands, and seeing how the loose, red sweater the smiling man wore showed more of the skin of his shoulders, they were probably all over his body as well. A big green beret sat on top of his bright red hair, and was the same shade as the deep green jeans he wore. He had stunning, wide blue eyes and plump red lips.

Steven came back to reality when the smaller man turned back to him, a sweet smile on his face, and outstretched his arms as if he were asking for a… _hug?_

“Sorry about him- I hope he didn’t scare you! I’m Happy,” Happy came closer and wrapped his arms around Steven’s neck. He gave a warm, welcoming, firm hug. Steven slowly reached out to reciprocate, hesitant to show affection to the stranger. Jeff scoffed and walked past the two and into the kitchen. 

“I don’t know why you’re being so nice to him,” Jeff reached into a cupboard and pulled out a glass, “he was trespassing. I know everyone from ‘round these parts, and I’ve never seen him before. He could be from The Surface, we might have to kill him.” Steven stiffened in the hug and dropped his arms. Happy let go and slowly looked Steven up and down with a judgemental stare.

“Have you killed someone recently?” Happy asked innocently, massaging Steven’s shoulders lightly. Steven almost choked on his spit. He stared down at Happy with bewilderment and shock. With a laugh, Happy responded, “that answers my question. He must be new to The Invidiverse! Welcome to your new home, uh,” an awkward silence ensued as Steven and Happy stared at each other with blank expressions. “You never told me your name.”

“Steven.” Steven responded, his throat dry and scratchy. Before he could get another word in, Happy piped up. 

“It’s nice to meet you Steven. We’ll have to take you to see The Guardian tomorrow to get you acquainted with your situation. I can tell you must’ve been through a lot today- the first kill is always the hardest,” Happy led Steven to the kitchen island, where he promptly snagged the glass of water Jeff poured for himself and gave it to Steven. Jeff groaned in frustration and opened the cabinet to repeat the process. 

The cold water felt so good on Steven’s roughed-up sinuses, he couldn’t find time to apologize to Jeff while he was chugging the tall glass. Some dribbled down his chin messily and he wiped it away with the top of his hand with haste. Steven smiled warmly at Happy, who grinned at him in return. Maybe Steven wasn’t going to die here after all. 

A timer went off behind them and caused Steven to jump. Happy whipped around and in one swift motion grabbed a mitt and opened the oven, snagging a big, juicy cherry pie out of it. Jeff celebrated with a “fuck yeah, finally,” and with a dramatic clap of his hands, walked over to the dining table and took his seat. 

“Ben!” Happy screamed. The television in the other room paused and a voice called back a muffled “what?” in return. “The pie is ready, come get some! We have a new houseguest you have to meet!” Another inaudible response came from the living room and footsteps grew closer and closer.

“What’s going on?” The boy walking in asked. He wore a simple getup- a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He had bright blond hair parted straight down the middle with bangs that hung symmetrically down his pasty forehead. Just like Happy, he also had bright blue eyes. 

Ben eyed Steven up and down before grinning creepily at him, “you look like shit,” he stated. 

“ **Ben!** ” Happy cried out, embarrassed. Jeff and Ben laughed aloud, and Steven would be lying if he didn’t admit he laughed a bit at it too.

“He’s fine,” Steven assured with a weak smile, “I feel like shit, too. I’ve had the most eventful night of my life.”

“I’d love to hear about it,” Ben raised an eyebrow at Steven before taking a seat across from Jeff, “newbie stories are always fun to listen to.”

“Take a seat anywhere, Steven, just save the end seats for me and Jack.” Happy said. Steven stared quizzically at Happy, and Happy stared back for a moment before realizing. “Oh, my bad, Jack is my-“

“Boyfriend!”

“Fuck-buddy!”

“Love interest!”

“Friends with benefits!”

Ben and Jeff howled with laughter, melting in their seats as they cackled at their antics. Steven didn’t think Happy’s face could get more red. “My _best friend,_ he’s my best friend, freaks!” He held his face in horror and gaped at the giggling duo, “we’ve known each other since we were teens, me and Jack. We’re old men now, we’ve been through a lot together. Of course we’re close!”

“Oh cool off, Happy, we’re just teasin’!” Jeff was settling down, but Ben was still giggling and squirming in his seat. Steven walked over and grabbed the seat next to Jeff. “You guys are like, what, 28 now? You’re not even that old, drama queen!” Happy brought the pie over, brows furrowed, and before he could sit down, the front door pushed open and a figure walked in. 

All black. A form-fitting hoodie, jeans, boots, gloves. He was skinny and tall, taller than even Jeff, who had to be around 6’2”. He wore a deep blue mask that covered all of his face. It had black sockets for eyes, and no other facial features visible. Slung over his shoulder was a brown leather bag covered in red stains. He made Steven uncomfortable with just his presence. 

Steven didn’t even notice Happy running at the man to pull him into a big hug before he collided with the other man’s chest, nuzzling into it. A muffled “I missed you, I missed you so much!” could be heard. The duo rocked back and forth in the entryway of the house, with Jack taking his gloves off to tenderly rub his hands through Happy’s hair. Jeff turned to Steven. 

“You see what I mean now? Normal friends don’t do that, right?” Steven shrugged and averted his gaze. It was too personal of a moment for him to want to intrude on. His mother taught him manners.

“What smells so good?” A deep voice rang out into the dining room. Happy pointed to the pie on the table.

“Cherry pie, go get changed fast so we can dig in.” Happy grinned widely at Jack before skipping over to the table while Jack crept down the hall and into one of the rooms back there. Steven mustered up the courage to ask,

“So where am I, exactly?”

The room went silent. The three other men in the room eyeballed each other. Eventually, Ben and Happy both stared at Jeff, who let out a sigh and sat back in his seat with arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, when I first got here, I thought I was in Hell,” he started, “I was knocked out by The Guardian in the woods, thought I was finally being drug down to Hell like I deserved to be. Then, I learned about all the cool powers and privileges I could earn while living The Invidiverse, and I realized I was in Heaven!” Jeff laughed a bit before going as straight-faced as his scars would allow, “and then I started living with Happy, and soon realized that it really _is_ Hell!” 

A large knife whizzed past Jeff’s head and into the wall behind him. “Y’know, bastard, you’re starting to get on my fucking nerves tonight,” Happy snarled, his lips were turned up like a wild dog’s and his eyes held a darkness in them Steven never noticed before. Happy pointed accusingly at Jeff, like a mother scolding her child. “You’re lucky I’m out of practice or I’d have hit you square in your massive forehead and between your eyes.” Jeff let out a quiet ‘all right, okay,’ and held his hands up in defeat. Steven noticed markings in the cream wallpaper that indicated this is a common occurrence. Happy deflated in his seat, but was still glaring daggers at Jeff. 

Ben leaned forward with an awkward smile. “Yeah, anyways, you’re in The Invidiverse. It’s a sanctuary for killers and monsters so they can avoid being caught for their crimes- with a twist,” He explained, “you kill and give blood to The Guardian, and in turn he grants you a house to live in and food to eat: with a community of people just like you to live with. You’re in a separate dimension from your own, wherever it is you hail from, and unless you came from The Surface, you’ll probably never be able to go back.” Ben shrugged at Steven’s unnerved expression, “it’s not as bad as it sounds, promise.” He smiled.

“But I’m _not_ a killer!” Steven cried out. The other men at the table gave Steven an exasperated, pitiful look, “I avenged my best friend, I did a justice, not a crime-” Steven reached for his Pokéball belt and felt the room around him begin to spin when he felt nothing there. 

Miki was gone. 


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven learns something new about Jack, and about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay! We've been moving houses and it hasn't been so kind to me or my body, so I took a short break from writing.

Steven felt the same disassociated, numb feeling he felt earlier that night when he walked to and from Lavender Town. The same unhinged, boiling rage as when he buried his beloved Miki. He wasn't in control of his body, watching himself from the back of his own mind. Steven saw himself stumble out of his seat and towards the front door of the house. Muffled and distorted voices-the voices of Happy, Jeff, and Ben- barely reached him in this near unconscious state Steven found himself in. 

He had to get back in control. He couldn’t let the mist take over again. 

A hand gently touched Steven’s shoulder, and he watched in horror as the mist turned around and tightly grabbed Happy’s wrist and twisted it. Happy’s face contorted into one of pain, and then terror, and Ben and Jeff leapt from their seats to rush over to the scene. As the duo got closer, they, too, stared at Steven’s face in shock. As though he were some kind of monster.

_“No,” Steven cried out, and yet the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth, “please, please stop this! I don’t want to hurt him!_ Stop!” _Steven pleaded with the mist. He felt himself pulling closer to the front of his mind._

And then, Happy’s eyes went dark again. His nails dug into Steven’s hand, and he was surprised that he felt no pain despite blood being spilled. Steven’s body dropped Happy’s arm, and with his newly-found freedom, Happy used the hand Steven was holding to swipe at Steven’s face. Steven knew Ben and Jeff were talking, but just couldn’t make out what was being said. Ben grabbed Happy around his waist, hoisting him the opposite direction, and Jeff did the same with the mist in Steven’s body, dragging him backwards and towards the foyer.

Yanking the front door behind him open, Jeff took three steps outside and threw Steven’s body onto the ground for the second time that night. 

“What the fuck is your damage?” Steven could finally hear, although it was like he was hearing Jeff from underwater. “You’re a real piece of work, bud, and I don’t know what’s goin’ on with your freaky fucking eyes, but you better knock this shit off. _Now._ ” 

_“Jeff, help me,_ please! _What’s wrong with me?”_

Steven’s body stumbled to its feet and bolted for the woods that Steven had entered the Invidiverse from, Steven could feel his body’s heart race pick up, and his head throbbed. 

They would’ve made it to the woods too, if they weren’t suddenly being choked by their own shirt collar, and pulled face to face with the perpetrator.

Steven was relieved to see Jack looming over him, half undressed with his daunting mask pulled haphazardly over his face. Steven felt like a baby Meowth, being tugged by the scruff by its mother after it was found misbehaving. Jack tilted his head at Steven, analyzing him through the holes of his mask. 

And they just stood there like that. Steven couldn’t pinpoint how much time had passed. But he could feel the mist gradually, ever slowly easing up on his mind. Steven felt himself controlling his own blinking and breathing again, but couldn’t control his voice or his movement. 

“Possession.” Jack said blandly. A chorus of “what?” sprouted from behind him as the rest caught up to them. Even Steven was taken aback. “He’s possessed. By grief, by anger, by sadness, by betrayal,” Jack pulled his mask up and revealed to Steven his deep gray skin and cloudy, swirling purple eyes, “he’s been wronged, and something triggered those fears and caused him to become this fiendish being.” 

Jack forced Steven to sit on the ground and sat directly in front of him, maintaining eye contact the whole way. Steven felt dizzy and nauseated. Something about the way Jack’s eyes bubbled and frothed…

Steven lurched forward, gagging, and it took everything in him to stop himself from vomiting on Jack’s plaid pajama pants. Jack stood up, and Ben, Jeff and Happy ran to stand next to him and assess the situation. 

Finally back in control of his body, Steven laid on his back and stared blankly at the sky above. 

“She’s gone,” Steven felt tears roll down his cheeks. “She was with me when I got here and now she’s _gone!”_ Someone hesitantly sat down next to him and ran fingers through his long hair. 

Ben.

“We'll find her.” Ben assured him, but Steven knew Ben didn’t even know who he was talking about. “Whoever she is, she has to be around the Invidiverse somewhere. You said she came with you?”

“She was in a Pokéball, on my waist. It’s not there anymore.” Ben hummed and rubbed a lock of Steven’s hair between his thumb and index finger. Steven sniffled. “She’s all I had left.”

“Well, good news,” Jack piped up, crouching on the opposite side of Steven, “we have tons of people from your world, and they all have similar stories of their Pokémon. One second they were there with them, and the next, they were gone. She _is_ in the Invidiverse, somewhere. She’ll show up eventually.” Jack slipped his mask back on and stood back up, walking back to the house.

Steven sat up and looked back at Jeff handing a shaken-up Happy off to Jack to take inside. Jeff turned and eyeballed Steven. 

“I should’ve been able to guess from how you’re dressed that you’re from _that_ world.” Jeff said in an almost derogatory tone. He rolled his eyes, “a bunch of freaks. But I guess that’s why you belong here with us, huh?” Jeff walked up to Steven and held his hand out, “Get up. My pie is getting cold, and you have some explaining to do.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So,” Happy paused to wipe the corners of his mouth with a napkin, “you’re saying that you and Miki were basically the _best_ in the whole world?” Happy’s eyes gleamed with amazement as he spoke. 

“Not quite,” Steven gave a small smile, “the Kanto region is just one part of our big world, but we were the champions of it.” Steven felt his heart flutter at the smiles (almost,) everyone gave him. Steven bit into a piece of his pie and took time to swallow before piping up, “Now I have some questions for you.”

“Of course.”

“Why- **how** did Jack do whatever it was that he did earlier? What happened to me? Why are you being so nice to me after what I did? When do you think we’ll be able to find Miki? Where are you taking me-“

“Christ, you fucking talk a lot.” Jeff spoke with a full mouth. Happy rolled his eyes. 

“Jeff, be nice! Jack can look into your soul because he’s a medium of sorts, he can peek into you and see everything that you’re feeling. It’s really neat, actually!”

“But _how?”_ Steven gaped. 

“I was born in the Invidiverse,” Jack said, poking at a cherry chunk with his fork, “which is a rare occurrence here. Nobody’s ever truly explained to me how it works, but the universe or The Guardian or _something_ popped me into existence as a baby and other monsters in the Invidiverse raised me as their own. Whatever birthed me gave me the powers that I have.” Jack shrugged, finally piercing the cherry and popping it in his mouth. Steven took a second to process the information.

“So then, you could tell something was wrong with me?”

“Yeah, I could. I felt it from the other room and ran in to see what was going on. I guess you didn’t notice ‘cause you were a little out of it, huh?” Jack teased, and Steven felt his neck and face go red.

“So what exactly was wrong with me, then?” Steven pushed his now-empty plate away from him and crossed his arms over his body, slouching over in his seat. 

Jack looked Steven up and down and opened his mouth to speak. 

“Well, you see…”


	4. The Sky-Blue House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Steven talk about the past, the present, and the future, Steven gets a house tour, and Happy and Jack are left to answer a question.

“You, as I said, were possessed. Not by a demon, but by a different part of yourself. Don’t you find it _odd_ that you can come in here and laugh along with us and make friends and smile after murdering someone?” Jack asked. Steven nodded slowly. “That’s because, much like us, you’re unaffected by your actions of murder. Congratulations!” Jack said sarcastically. Jeff and Ben clapped and hollered a bit, but Jack dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they silenced themselves. “Whatever is inside of you that makes you the lustful killer you could be only gets triggered in certain situations. For example, your anger built and built with every passing day, and eventually it snapped and came out, doing the dirty deed for you. Am I correct?” Steven gawked at Jack, almost forgetting to respond.  
  
“Yeah- yes. It was, but it was so weird. I mean, I _wanted_ to do it myself, but I almost felt like I was watching my own body move without my commands. But the second episode I had was so much worse, it lasted so much longer than the other one, and I was so scared I was going to hurt someone else I didn’t _want_ to hurt.” Steven looked over at Happy, who gave him a soft, forgiving smile in return.  
  
“Your missing Pokéball triggered that reaction, didn’t it? Your fear of losing Miki brought it out, to protect both of you.”  
  
“Mhm. She must’ve been what triggered the other episode too, when I snapped and killed Mike. It was the one year anniversary tonight, and that was the only difference between this night and any of the other nights.”  
  
“Yeah, that’ll do it. For now,” Jack peeked at Ben and Jeff before looking back towards Steven, “we need to figure out what you’re going to do. You don’t seem to lust for the kill like most others do, which is how we stay here. We’ll have to find a way for you to sate The Guardian without bloodshed. Which reminds me- you had other questions for us.” 

Jack sat up straight in his seat before continuing. “The short answers for them are: You weren’t the one who ‘did’ anything, so we would never punish you for it. As for Miki, we could either find her tomorrow or find her in two years, it’s really up to luck when we run into her.” Steven audibly gulped. That was far too long for his comfort. He wanted her _now._ “And finally, tomorrow we will take you to the ruler of the Invidiverse, The Guardian, who will be able to help you better than we ever could. I work for him directly as an underling. He’s very tall, has no face, lives in a mansion-”

“Gives the biggest, _bestest_ hugs-”

  
  
“ **Jeff.** ”

“ _Sorry._ ”

“ **Anyways,** ” Jack sighed, “My point is, he looks and sounds intimidating, but he wants nothing but the best for us, for _you,_ so don’t be scared of him. Easier said than done, I know, but your only other option at this point is to kill yourself, and hopefully you have no desire to do that.” Jack quirked an eyebrow in Steven’s direction. Steven shook his head, wide-eyed, and Jack visibly untensed his body and gave a relaxed smile towards Steven. “You’ll be fine.” Steven smiled back.

“Would you like a tour of the house?” Happy broke the silence. He stood to grab the empty plates from the table.  
  


Steven nodded. “I’d love to. And, uh, could I shower afterwards?” 

“Of course! Boys, would you like to show Steven around while I wash these?” Happy turned and carried the stack of dishes to the sink. Jack, Ben, and Jeff all stood up in unison, (and Steven would be lying if he didn’t think it was a little scary that they did so,) and walked over to Steven still in his seat.

“We have two open rooms upstairs, you’ll be able to pick whichever one fits you best,” Jack scratched at a piece of peeling wood on the table as he spoke, “there’s also a bathroom with a shower up there you can use when we’re done.”

Steven stood. “Alright, what’s first?”

“Well,” Ben started, stretching his arms out with a smirk on his face, “this is the kitchen.”

“No shit.” Jeff pushed Ben, and he stumbled before catching himself on the kitchen island, quietly cussing Jeff out under his breath.

“Back in that hallway is my room, Happy’s room, and a door that’s hard to see, but it leads to the bathroom.” Jack said, and Steven thought it was funny how used to Ben and Jeff’s antics Jack was, not even flinching or checking on Ben after he was shoved.

“If you come in here,” Jeff led Steven to the cased opening, “there’s the living room.” The room was large and dark, with the static playing on the old TV barely lighting up the room. There were tons of game consoles plugged into the back, which made Steven giddy. He couldn’t wait to play later. Next to the TV was a brick, unlit fireplace with pictures of Jeff, Ben, Jack, Happy…

And a boy with shaggy brown hair, a face mask, goggles… Who was he, and why wasn’t he here with them right now? All pictures with him in it had frames that were cracked or shattered, and some of the pictures were scratched or torn, shoved behind other pictures that didn’t have him in them...

Making note of it to ask later, Steven forced a shift in his attention. At the back of the room was a sliding glass door that led to a lanai out back. Next to that was a staircase leading upstairs. Behind the plethora of couches sat in front of the television was a closet, and the wall was covered in shelves that had nothing on them.

Ben and Jeff stayed behind, bickering about Jeff’s earlier assault on Ben, while Jack jogged up the stairs with Steven following after. The upstairs was a narrow hallway, with five doors. Four were on the right-side wall, and there was one at the end of the hall. A couple of windows were on the left wall.

“And this is where you’ll be able to pick your room,” Jack said, “The one closest to the stairs is taken by Jeff, with Ben’s being two away from his.” Jack took Steven to the middle of the hall as he continued to speak. “You basically get to pick whether you prefer just Ben as a neighbor or both Jeff and Ben as neighbor-”

“Just Ben.”

“-good choice.” Jack pat Steven on the back and walked over to the door of Steven’s new room, throwing it open.

Steven didn’t know what he expected to see when the door opened. It was a well sized room, a bit bigger than his room in Pallet Town, and the walls were painted white with no decorations. There was a twin bed pushed against one wall, and on the opposite wall was the closet and a dresser with a mirror atop it. There was a wooden stand for a TV to go in front of the bed, but there was no TV on it. The room had an odd scent to it, like a piece of rotting fruit.

“I know it looks like garbage now,” Jack paused for a moment, “and kinda smells like it too, but once you spruce it up a bit, maybe get a candle and some posters, it’ll feel like home.” Jack explained.

“We’ll have to get you some clothes, too.” A voice rang out from the doorway, causing both Jack and Steven to leap out of their skin for a moment.

“Christ, Happy, how do you _always_ manage to do that?” Jack held his chest as Happy waltzed into the room. 

“I ‘unno,” Happy turned to Steven, who was still catching his breath from the jump, “really though, I’ll have Jeff lend you some of his clothes for now, but when we visit The Guardian tomorrow, he might grant you the ability to go onto The Surface. If Jack and Jeff ‘pass’ enough to be allowed up there, you’ll probably be allowed, too! Meaning Ben could take you on a shopping trip so you can get some things for your room and some clothes,” Happy beamed.

“But if he’s _not,_ someone’ll have to go for him. Since he’s brand new, it could be a while until he’s allowed to go to The Surface.” Jack turned and sat on the bed to explain further, “So, basically, since you’re not originally from The Surface, you typically have to ‘earn’ the right to go up to it. There are four classifications of creatures down here: Surface-Natives, Virtuals, Monsters, and the rare Invidian. Invidians are hard to find, but since they were born in the Invidiverse, they get the privilege of being trusted by The Guardian, so he allows us to go up whenever, no questions asked. Monsters and Surface-Natives are more common than Invidians, but definitely aren’t as common as Virtuals anymore. They’re typically allowed to go up unless there’s a specific restriction on them for whatever reason,” Jack motioned to Happy , “Happy hasn’t been allowed to go up to the surface in a while, about two years now. He got caught, so he had to go into hiding. It’s not common for something like that to happen, but since Happy killed for so long, he’s allowed to stay here without sacrifices anymore.” 

Happy looked a little crestfallen at the mention of his incident, and Jack motioned Happy over to the bed to sit next to him. Now squeezing Jack’s hand, Happy smiled reassuringly up at Steven. 

“Oh, but it’s fine! I’m getting too old for work anyways!”

“You’re 27.”

“That’s old!”

“I’m _29,_ Happy _._ ”

“You’re old too!”

Jack huffed out a laugh and squeezed Happy’s thigh, before focusing on Steven again.

“Where was I? Oh-” Jack repositioned himself on the bed before continuing, “You’re considered a Virtual, and those are pretty common nowadays, for some reason. You usually have to earn the ability to go to The Surface, but you have a special ability nobody else has-”

“You can go through cyberspace, and communicate with people on The Surface!” Happy cut in. “It’s so cool, I wish I could do that! Ben’s in his room a lot of the day doing that type of stuff. It’s a lot of indirect work, which might be good for you and your predicament. A lot of Virtuals work with the purpose of traumatizing victims, or trying to lead them to suicide. I know a few that’s job is to get coordinates from people on The Surface so Monsters or Surface-Natives can snag ‘em!” Happy’s giddy tone when talking about such dark subjects almost made Steven want to laugh. But, now that he was thinking about it, Steven did think that it sounded like a job he could do.

“Those sound like things I could do, probably,” Steven stared at his feet nervously, “I hope. With some training maybe.” Happy snorted.

“Yeah, Ben will probably be the one to help you with all that,” Happy stood with Jack following suit, “it’s getting late, we’ll get Jeff to get you some spare clothes so you can shower. Do you have any questions before we go?” 

“Just one, and I hope it’s not out of my place to ask this, but…” Steven trailed off about to change his mind, but Jack and Happy’s stares of encouragement egged him on.

  
  
  
  
  


"Who is that boy in the pictures, on the mantle? The one with the goggles? Where is he now?”


	5. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven learns something new.

“We can’t talk about him right now.” Happy’s response was robotic, rehearsed, and his expression was unreadable. 

“We  _ want  _ to, but…” Jack trailed off, stopping to pick his next words carefully. “The Guardian is dealing with him. We cannot speak on it further, for now.”

“He’s dead…?”

“Who knows.”

“Is The Guardian going to hurt me too?”

“No. So long as you follow His rules, nobody will get hurt.”

Steven paused. It wasn’t worth asking about right now. They’re both shutting him down to avoid talking about the boy, but...

“Okay.” Steven shrugged. He walked over to the door and leaned on the frame, blocking the exit. “But you at  _ least  _ have to give me a name-”

“Not happening.” Jack asserted, brushing past Steven to get out of the room. Happy hobbled after him, giving Steven a sympathetic look as he passed. “Go take your shower, you’ll feel better. I’ll get you some clothes.”

Steven watched the duo walk the length of the hall and disappear down the stairs with his brows furrowed. Something was wrong here, and Steven didn’t like the instinctual bad feeling his gut was giving him. Maybe a warm bath after his shower would help him relax.

Steven was thankful in this moment to have picked the room closest to the bathroom. He didn’t feel like walking far. The physical, emotional, and mental exhaustion of all the events that happened tonight finally washed over him as he inched towards the door and threw it open. Closing the door behind him, he took in the bathroom.

Dull colors greeted him. The entire room was monochrome, with light gray walls, a white shower, sink (as white as the bloodstains on the pearly granite would allow,) and toilet, and dark hand towels and shower curtain. Steven found it odd how well-kept the house was considering the people that lived in it, though he figured it was all Happy’s doing and no one else's. A black cupboard was to the right of the door, and Steven assumed that was where the towels were. He grabbed one and a washcloth and bent over into the tub to turn the water on.

The water pressure wasn’t the best, but it would do.

* * *

Steven lay motionless in the tub, the warm water up to his lips. How did he manage to find himself here?

Steven couldn’t grasp the situation. All night he’d been acting like everything was fine, as if this was just something that happened sometimes. Like it was normal to be transported directly to Hell after killing someone, and forced to live with killers.

He wondered about his mother, back at home. If it was nighttime there, and it's nighttime here, she’s probably still fast asleep. So blissfully unaware of what’s happened just up the stairs. By the time he woke up and visited The Guardian tomorrow, Steven would be on national headlines in Kanto for killing his brother. There would be a manhunt for him. Kanto and Johto would be put on total lockdown as the police and what little government the regions had searched land and sea for him.

Steven gave a closed-lip smile from under the water. The police force in both regions were less than average. If he weren’t in the Invidiverse right now, he’d probably be able to lurk right under their noses without any suspicion. A haircut, some hair dye, and a wardrobe change could fool any officer. Steven didn’t know if he finally caught a break by being sent here or not.

This had to be Hell. Steven couldn’t think of anything else that it could be, and Jeff’s words from earlier continued to ring through his head.

__ _ “Well, when I first got here, I thought I was in Hell. I was knocked out by The Guardian in the woods, thought I was finally being drug down to Hell like I deserved to be.” _

__ Jeff kills people. Ben kills people. Jack kills people. Happy’s killed people. They all do it for fun, because they can and they  _ have  _ to just to stay alive here. Steven doesn’t know if he can do that forever. Despite being a “Virtual,” whatever the Hell that was, he’d still play a major part in getting people killed. 

He killed his brother for justice. So he could pay for the pain that he put Steven through. Nobody Steven would have to kill could do that to him. Nobody would know of his past, of his pain. Nobody could hurt him the way Mike did. He couldn’t just hurt others for no reason. It’s not what Miki would’ve wanted for him.

_ “Damn,” _ Steven blew a laugh out of his nose, spraying some water up onto his cheeks. He was so,  _ so _ fucked.

He couldn’t recall a time where his head spun with thoughts like this, to the point where he felt sick just by thinking. Steven was always so confident, like he had the world in the palms of his hands, and now he was nothing.

Steven knows he should ask questions tomorrow, but he’s not sure how he could word them in a way that wouldn’t be aggressive or intrusive. It’s obvious that Jeff finds The Guardian as a joke, but nobody else seems to view him as lightheartedly as he does.

Especially not that boy from the pictures in the living room. 

The fact that nobody wanted to speak about him caused shivers to go up Steven’s spine, despite the warm water he was submerged in. They were obviously hiding something from him on purpose. Perhaps it really couldn’t be spoken about, since Jack is someone who works for The Guardian and it was confidential information.

Or perhaps, it was because they don’t want Steven to know of, and willingly repeat, the boy’s actions. Maybe Steven wasn’t trustworthy enough yet. Maybe he found a way out of the Invidiverse, and was trying to escape.

Or maybe, Steven was overthinking everything again.

Whatever the case, Steven felt scared.

* * *

As promised, there was a change of clothes sitting on Steven’s bed when he trotted out of the steamy bathroom. He noticed that they smelled like flowery laundry detergent and cigarettes. His nose crinkled. These were definitely Jeff’s.

All of his clothes, minus his hat, were missing from his room. Happy must’ve taken them to wash them for tomorrow. Steven swiftly changed into his new set of clothes, just some black sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and slumped on his bed.

He really should just let himself pass out. He’s been through a lot these past few hours- fuck that -this past  _ year, _ and he was finally able to take a breather from it.

But, Steven groaned as he got to his feet once again, he had to know the plan for tomorrow. Begrudgingly, he swung his bedroom door open, walked down the hall, and down the staircase, stopping at the final step to peek into the room.

Happy and Jack were curled up on the couch, with Jeff and Ben on the floor playing games. Ben turned at the sound of the stairs creaking.

“What’re you doing up still? I figured you’d be passed out by now.” Ben teased.

“God, I wish. I’m just here because I still don’t know what exactly the plan for tomorrow is.”

“Oops! My bad,” Happy sat up to look at Steven. “I’m thinking we’ll wake up, have breakfast, and around noon-ish we’ll head over. I don’t think it should take long to get you all figured out, so we’ll probably only be with The Guardian for about an hour or so.” Steven nodded silently and started walking up the stairs again before a voice cut in.

“Hey, Steven,” Jeff called up, making Steven stop in his tracks. “I left you something on your dresser when I was dropping your clothes off.”

Steven paused and narrowed his eyes with confusion. “Okay,” Steven hesitated for a moment. “Thanks.”

Steven ran a reverse of what he’d just done moments ago to get back to his room, scared Jeff had fucked with his room while he was gone. Despite his mind screaming at the sight of a bed to lay on, Steven ran to his dresser to see a torn piece of paper on it, with crude, unpracticed handwriting scribbled on, saying:

**_HIS NAME WAS TOBY._ **


	6. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is fortunate enough to learn something about Miki on his way to see The Guardian, and has the pleasure of meeting Jane, Jack’s friend and work partner. Steven finally gets to meet The Guardian, but learns some information about himself he’s not sure he was ready to hear.

“You’re so slow!”

“I _know_ you don’t want to lose your tongue. **Fuck** **_off._ **”

The sound of Ben’s cackles echoed through the trees, muffling the much much quieter growl from Jeff’s throat as he slammed the front door behind him shut.

They were on their way to The Guardian, having just walked off the stoop to the house and trotting on a thin dirt path towards the dark woods in the distance. Steven wasn’t one to feel uneasy often, but he supposed meeting who he assumed was _God_ was a pretty good exception to the unspoken rule. Steven looked to the clouds for more comfort, only to be startled by-

“Is the sky… _purple?”_ Steven gawked, slowing his pace to a stop. It was supposedly midday, but the sky swirled with purple and indigo hues, covered by fluffy pale clouds. Multiple moons spun in the sky. It looked stunning, and eerily similar to the twilight-like void of Jack’s eyes…

“Pretty cool, innit?” Ben sprung up behind Steven and pressed a hand on his back, encouraging him to move again. He started slow. 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen anything like it. Why is it like this?” Steven asked. Jack looked over his shoulder. 

“We don’t know.” Jack shrugged. “The Surface only has one moon, but we have four. I don’t know what that says about the Invidiverse, but I think it’s pretty cool. Also, skies are supposed to be blue, I guess, but I find this shade more alluring.”

And alluring it was, Steven agreed.

“Let’s stop by the square to show Steven around. Maybe he’ll see a familiar face there?” Steven could only see the back of Happy’s head, but his tone implied he had a massive grin on his lips. Steven’s heart fluttered at the consideration Happy had, but he just knew Miki wouldn’t be there.

The party hummed in agreement to the plan, and they all fell into a peaceful silence. 

Steven wished it weren’t so eerily quiet in these woods. He could hear his heart thumping in his eardrums, and he was painfully aware of the sweat dripping down his furrowed brows. There were no Pokémon cries echoing through the treetops, no wind to rustle the leaves,

Just the sounds of feet snapping branches, crunchy leaves, and Steven’s heavy, nervous breaths.

It would be a long day.

* * *

The square’s appearance surprised Steven. A large clearing in the middle of the woods, tiled with stone. A big stone fountain sat in the middle, the water a gorgeous light indigo. Multiple buildings of all sizes faced the center, while alleyways with other buildings formed between them. It looked like something you’d find 50 years in the past in Kanto.

“Since we’re already here, I’m going to go see Jane. She’d appreciate being told what’s going on.” Jack said, and glanced over to Steven. “Jane’s one of the only other Invidians besides me, and works at the only bar in the Invidiverse. Did Miki seem like much of an alcoholic when she was with you in Kanto?” Jack spoke the last few words with humor, but Steven couldn’t muster up a laugh.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think so,” Steven smiled awkwardly, “But I’d love to meet some new people, if you’re alright with taking me with you.” A bar seemed like just the right place to hear gossip about the going-ons of the area. And who knew, maybe someone there knew something about Miki.

Jack smiled. “Sure thing. Jeff, you wanna come?” Jack’s shit-eating grin turned to a grimace when Jeff swung at him, his fist colliding with Jack’s bicep.

“You’re all _assholes_. I **_hate_** **_you_** _!_ ” Jeff growled and stormed off down one of the alleys. Steven pleaded to Ben for an explanation with his eyes.

“Jane and Jeff have history.” Ben held his arms close to him and sat on the edge of the fountain, crossing his thin leg over the other. “Jane was created in the Invidiverse as an Invidian, so she worked for The Guardian for a long time. When The Guardian was having problems capturing Jeff to bring him here, Jane was tasked with going to The Surface and weakening him so The Guardian could handle the rest. So based on the fact that Jeff’s here with us, you’d think that she succeeded, right?” Ben asked. Steven nodded hesitantly.

“She got hurt. _Really_ hurt.” Jack cut in. His furrowed brows and distant look suggested he was recollecting something of the distant past, a contrast to his smug demeanor just moments ago. “Jeff put up a good fight. Jane’s body was so roughed-up that The Guardian had to repair her himself with his powers, which hadn’t been done before. You can’t even tell she was mutilated and burned alive anymore.” Steven’s eyes widened, and his throat felt dry suddenly. “But she did help weaken Jeff enough for The Guardian to bring him here himself. She didn’t _fail_ , per se, but she almost died trying. Jane has to avoid Jeff because he still has a vengeance and wants to kill her. He isn’t allowed in the bar as a result.”

“Which is interesting, considering he loves it here,” Happy said. “She helped bring him to a sanctuary, a place he could call home. She let so many terrible things happen to herself just to make The Guardian satisfied, just so he could finally have Jeff, that poor girl. She’s too kind to be hurt like that.” Happy pouted, and his eyes noticeably began to water.

“Jeff isn’t smart enough to understand our viewpoints. He’d rather hang onto the past than live in the present.” Ben’s frustrated voice rang through the empty plaza. “I mean, I guess having someone attack you and seemingly try to kill you is, y’know, _bad_ , but Jane’s so over it. She’s apologized to him so many times but he just doesn’t listen. He knows she’s duty-bound and holds it against her. She just wants to move on but Jeff won’t budge. It’s so annoying to watch.” Ben stood and motioned with his head to an alleyway. “Anyways, are we going to see her or what? I can feel my blood pressure skyrocketing from talking about _him_ and I’d like to avoid a heart attack today.”

Jack nodded solemnly, and led the way.

* * *

  
  


The tavern had a neon sign that read “The Storm,” on the door, with a “WE’RE CLOSED,” sign underneath. The building was made of rickety old wood, and the ancient door creaked open with the sound of a bell to signal their entry.

The woman, who was bent over behind the bar, poked her head up, her fluffy black curls covering her face. She took a second to register who just walked in, before standing up straight and revealing a stunning sight to Steven.

She was gorgeous. Her hair framed her chiseled face perfectly. The way she smiled when she saw them, and how she ran up to them as quickly as her black heels would allow, her curly, voluminous hair bouncing with every step. Her milky white skin clashed so nicely with her dark hair and black dress, and his heart fluttered when he saw her lift one of her legs up behind her cartoonishly as she gave Happy a hug.

And she had those unique, cloudy-purple eyes that Jack has as well. Steven couldn’t look away from her.

A hand came up and closed Steven’s jaw, causing him to jump and look at the owner of the appendage. Ben smirked up at him and whispered something that took a moment to register in Steven’s head.

“She’s a lesbian, dude.”

“Fuck it, I’m a girl now.” Steven muttered mindlessly, causing Ben to double over himself and laugh loudly at the floorboards. Steven’s gaze went back over at her, and blushed when he noticed she was looking at him first with a smile.

“You’re a new face.” Her voice was mature, and a bit deep. She walked over to Steven glanced at Ben for a moment, looking back up to Steven with a quirk in her eyebrows. Steven shrugged with a sheepish smile on his lips. He held his hand out for a shake.

“I’m Steven. I just arrived last night. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Jane, I’m glad our paths crossed.” She smiled warmly back at him, and her hands were cold but soft to the touch. At that moment, he felt like the only man in the world.

“We’re on our way to see The Guardian,” Jack said, smiling at Happy for glaring daggers at Ben for causing an uproar, “I just wanted to come and let you know what was going on.”

“I appreciate that.” She let go of Steven’s hand, much to his dismay, and went to walk behind the counter of the bar once again. “Have a seat, I’ll make you guys something to sip on while we chat. Don’t stay for too long though, I’m sure The Guardian is waiting for you.” She bent back down to grab two bottles from the open cupboard and shut it with her foot.

“Do you know our usuals?” Jack asked.

“You guys come here enough, it’d be a crime for me to not know at this point.” Jane pointed to Jack, “You’re a sucker for a good Gin and Tonic and you,” Jane's finger moved to Happy, “Are basic as hell and like the basic Bloody Mary.” Happy gasped and dramatically collapsed on the barstool, the back of his hand on his forehead.

“Oh, Jane hates me! Jane hates me because I’m ‘basic,’ I don’t even know what that means! _Nooo_!” Happy wailed, and the rest of the people at the bar laughed.

“What about me, what about me!” Ben insisted. Jane put on a fake thinking face.

“Hmm, well considering you’re _technically_ 18, I’m not allowed to serve you alcohol. But because I’m such a good bartender, friend, lawbreaker, and hostess, I’ll make you a whiskey sour with _three_ cherries, just how you like it.” Ben clapped and giggled like a child.

“Technically 18? What does that even mean?” Steven asked.

“Well, to make a long story short, I died at 18 while I was in college.Technically it was suicide, I dunno, long story for a different time.” Ben shrugged, and Steven tilted his head to urge Ben to keep going. “Anyways, I’m still in my 18-year-old body, I just look a bit different due to my ‘ _persona’_ or whatever it’s called. I should be like, what, 30 now?” Ben looked to Happy and Jack for confirmation, but they simply shrugged, muttering ‘your guess is as good as mine,’ and ‘who knows, we’re all old now.’

Steven gasped. “I never would’ve guessed. You look no older than 13.”

“Why does everyone assume I’m a preteen?” Ben wailed and threw his head into his hands. “I went to college, I’d be the smartest seventh-grader alive if I was at university at 13!”

“How old are you anyways, Steven? Don’t lie to me, I can sense if you’re lying through your teeth.” Jane threatened with a cheerful expression, taking Steven aback for a moment.

“I just turned 18 two months ago-” Jane grabbed Steven’s chin roughly holding his face up to hers and staring into her eyes. Her face was stern, and Steven almost doubted himself for a second. Steven hoped her cold hands couldn’t feel the heat of his face. She paused, before cracking a big grin and pulling away.

“Kidding, kidding! I’m not supposed to serve anyone under 20, but I know you’re in good hands. What would you like?”

“Just water will be fine, thanks.” Steven used his hands to cover up his burning cheeks.

“Suit yourself.” Jane grabbed more bottles out of various cupboards and began mixing, sliding Steven a glass of water in the process.

“Hi Ben.” An unfamiliar girl’s voice cut through the silence, causing Ben to jump out of his skin. Ben fearfully looked over to Steven, who noticed a brown-haired girl suddenly standing next to Ben. Ben turned to her reluctantly. She wore a pink sundress, sported a blank, unmoving expression, and had thick, unruly brown hair.

“Hi Sally.” Ben said in the fakest happy tone Steven had ever heard come out of someone's mouth. Happy and Jack chortled quietly at the other end of the bar. Jane tapped Steven’s glass of water to catch his attention before turning back to the other drinks.

“So, what brought you here, Steven? The Guardian only calls upon people he wants, and he typically only wants killers.” Steven gulped and averted his gaze.

“I’m from Kanto, which I’ve learned is a virtual world that’s apparently very well known around here.” Jane nodded, and Steven nervously shifted in his seat. “I murdered my brother for killing my Pokémon, Miki.” Steven sipped from his water to quench his dry mouth and throat. “It was the one year anniversary yesterday, and I couldn’t take the pain anymore. I resurrected Miki, killed my brother, and tried to escape the region but instead, I found myself here. Miki was with me when I entered, but she’s gone now, and I don’t know where she is…” Steven wobbled his glass, the distracting sound of ice hitting the sides and the water sloshing the only thing soothing him from tearing up. Jane ‘ _aww’d_ ’ at Steven.

“I’m sorry. I’ll keep an eye out for her. I’m sure The Guardian is looking for her, so me and Jack might be able to help you with your search. But I have to warn you that she might look a bit different from how you remember her.” Jane handed the other three their drinks, and Ben sighed in relief as he shooed Sally away from the bar, claiming she wasn’t allowed near him when he had alcohol because she was “too young.”

“Why’s that?” Steven asked.

“The thing with Pokémon is, well, they don’t manifest in this world _as_ Pokémon. The Guardian turns them human instead.” Jane explained. “They typically keep key features like horns, wings, tails, markings, but they’ll appear in a humanoid form. It’s surprising to see how different yet similar some of them look to their old selves.”

“So now I have a human to look for and _not_ a big 200 pound dragon?”

“Exactly.”

_“Shit.”_

“Yeah, that’s how most react to the news.”

Steven was slowly realizing that he was going to have a harder time looking for Miki than he initially thought. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Miki as a human would look like.

“So,” Jane interrupted Steven’s negative thoughts with her smooth voice, “How are you enjoying The Invidiverse so far?”

  
  


* * *

“Sally, I have to _go._ Get off me!”

“But _Ben_ -”

Ben shook the girl off of his arm violently, running from her once he was free. She stood in the doorway of The Storm, cheeks puffed and red.

“Fine! But you better come back and hang out with me more next week, okay?”

Sally is an interesting character. Steven learned she was 14, and apparently had a very rough childhood. The Guardian picked her up and put her here to keep her safe, and tasked Jane to take care of her and raise her. When she was young, Jane would ask Ben to babysit her on weekends while she took care of The Storm, which led to Sally developing a massive crush on him -a classic trope Steven always found funny- and now she thinks they’re dating, despite the fact that Ben voices often how much he doesn’t like her, to her face. 

“Yeah, no, don’t hold me to that. Bye Jane!” Ben called past Sally and into the tavern, earning a muffled ‘goodbye’ in return. Sally grumbled something under her breath and slammed the door shut.

“Well, that’s new. She didn’t chase you all the way back towards our house this time.” Jack laughed. Ben let out an exasperated sigh.

“No kidding. Just thinking about her sets off my fight or flight response, having her next to me for five minutes almost made me drop dead.” 

“You guys took your sweet time in there. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” A new voice cut in, and everyone had to take a second to let their panic die down when they realized it was just Jeff, emerging from a nearby bush with a can of beer in his hand. 

“We were just chatting and introducing Steven to Jane and Sally,” Happy started, “Sorry if we took a long time. We tried to keep it short.”

In total, the entire visit probably took about 45 minutes, but to Jeff alone on the street, it probably felt like hours.

But also, if he were alone, how would he have gotten-

“Nah, I stopped by L.J’s place to visit him and Smiles and to grab a quick drink for myself. They’ve been doing good for themselves.” Jeff said. 

“That’s good to hear. I need to go see them sometime soon too, it’s been a while. I miss that puppy sometimes.” Jack reminisced, smiling to himself.

“Smiles is a dog, and L.J. is a clown.” Happy whispered to Steven.

“Oh. Goodie.” Steven crinkled his nose. He didn’t know how to feel about this new knowledge. 

And so onward they trekked towards The Guardian’s residence, gossiping and giggling like the tipsy toddlers they truly were. 

* * *

  
  


_The Guardians residence._ What an amazing sight to behold. 

It really did look like a mansion, though appeared run-down and unused for decades. The stone pathing outside was covered in moss, bushes were overgrown and were overlapping with the walkway, and the old fountain barely dribbled any water. The lawn was littered with old, broken statues and flowers, with a wood path barely visible through the overgrown grass. Against the side of the mansion Steven could see were shattered and splintered trellis’ with dead vegetable plants clinging to the remaining wood. The mansion’s white paint aged into a musty greenish-yellow, and what Steven could imagine used to be vibrant brown-stained wood accents, were dull, water-damaged, and cracked. Vines and overgrowth scaled the exterior of the massive building. Add the violet sky to the mix and it looked like something out of an old painting you’d find in a museum.

“Go on ahead, he usually doesn’t bite.” Jeff teased, motioning towards the front doors with a flick of his wrist. Steven cautiously took a step forward, and then another, and another before his nerves begged him to run the opposite direction. Steven almost gave in to the temptation to flee, but gained a burst of confidence when he heard 4 pairs of footsteps trailing close behind him. They weren’t leaving him to fight this battle alone. He huffed out a smile. 

Steven stared closer at the bushes as he moved past, and noticed that they were once trimmed to have a particular shape, but became messy and unrecognizable once proper management for them was abandoned. Though Steven could swear the silhouette to one of them was eerily similar to that of a dragon he used to know. 

Getting a closer look at the fountain yielded similar conclusions: what was once a beautiful, large quartz fountain was now nothing but an oversized puddle. Dead leaves littered the bottom of the pool, clogging the mechanism and causing only small bits of water to drip out of the top and filter back down to the base. Steven recalled the size of the fountain in the square and marveled at the size of The Guardian’s.

The next step to Steven’s miniature journey were the cracked wooden doors barring the inside of the home from his sight. They previously had beautiful stained-glass windows, but all that was left were small, triangular shards of colored glass along the edges of the window trim. The doors themselves were severely discolored, and the handles were so rusted you couldn’t see what color was lying underneath. This house had taken a beating, but from what?

The right door opened without Steven putting his hand near the handle, and a cold wind blew onto him from inside the dark manor. Steven quickly turned to run, but Jack’s hand pressed on his chest and stopped him in his tracks. Jack looked down at him, a nervous smile tracing his lips. 

“This happens any time anyone comes here. It just means he’s welcoming you into his home. Please, go in.” Jack insisted, one hand still firm on Steven’s chest as the other came up to the side of Jack’s head to slip the deep-blue mask over his face. 

Steven took his time turning back around towards the door, inching his way into the building slowly. The loud door screeched as he opened it further, testing the limits of the old hinges.

A large lobby greeted them. Another set of double doors stood at the end of the large foyer, surrounded on both sides by two twisty staircases leading up to a second floor. Above the first set of doors sat yet another set of double doors. The guard rail protecting occupants from taking a two-story drop looked like it was going to crumble at a simple touch. 

A large chandelier with a plethora of lit candles on it swung gently above them, supported by nothing but a rusty chain. Steven stood paralyzed in fear as he got a terrible vision of the heavy centerpiece falling on him, crushing him and breaking his spine as he catches on fire, unable to move or help himself-

“The Guardian’s quarters are this way.” Jack walked past, removing Steven from the space his brain had trapped him in. The party followed Jack up the winding stairs, and Steven stared nervously at the wobbling chandelier as he climbed. Jack opened the door, but only Steven walked through.

“At the end of this hallway is, would you guess it, _another_ pair of doors. Go in, and that is where The Guardian will be. He’s waiting. Don’t dilly-dally.” Jack warned. Ben and Happy waved and gave thumbs-up as Jack closed the door, leaving Steven alone in the foreign place. 

This seemed to be an area with winding and twisting hallways, but he only had to go to the end of the one directly in front of him. The walls were subtly lit up by the candles stuck to the wall. Doors and more halls appeared every once in a while to the sides of him, but Steven wouldn’t dare to explore them and test what could lie within the mansion. His heart rate began to rise, and he unintentionally picked up his pace as a nervous tick.

Steven regretted it, because soon, he found himself right in front of the door. Should he knock? Is this going to be The Guardian’s bedroom? What should he do with his hands?

**Steven.**

The boy jumped, turning to look behind him as his legs shook violently under his weight. Who had just called his name?

**Come.**

The deep voice sounded as though it were coming from every direction, bouncing off the walls of the barren hallways. But it also sounded like it was coming from his own head…

Rashly, Steven spun and threw the double doors open, jogging into the dark room. The only light visible came from the already dim lighting of the hallway. Screeching to a halt, Steven noticed a loud echo with every step he took.

The doors slammed shut behind him, and Steven felt blood rush to his face and ears. He spun in circles, once, twice, _desperate_ to find some source of light in his adrenaline-fueled craze. 

Suddenly, light. Torches lit a path, covered in gold-trimmed red carpet all the way down to a stage. Red curtains draped the back of it, piling onto the floor from the length, and in front of them stood… _him._

The guardian was _tall._ Jack’s warnings could never have prepared him for the sight he would see. A pure white face, abnormally long limbs, a _business suit?_ There was so much to take in that Steven almost forgot his manners.

“The Guardian.” Steven bowed spontaneously, kneeling on one knee and lowering his head. A deep hum resonated through the room. 

**Steven. I have been waiting for your arrival. I am glad that you could come. You may stand now.**

Without missing a beat, Steven got to his feet and strode closer.

**We have much to discuss. Do you know why I have brought you here?**

The question buzzed around inside of Steven’s brain as he tried to rack up an answer.

“Is it because I killed someone?” Steven asked. Another hum from the entity.

**Perhaps it was a factor, but not the main reason.** The Guardian’s head tilted creepily to the side, the rest of his body unmoving. **You hold a special power that most others who belong here have. Though you have not discovered it yet, you will find your place. I will assist you in that matter.**

“What is this power? And how do I conquer it?”

**Everyone has a different one. Jeff, your new housemate, has impenetrable stamina. He can conquer many great tasks without straining himself too much, allowing for him to do more for less. He is very durable in a fight.**

Images of Jane, mangled and bloodied, appeared as a proper picture in Steven’s head. He tried to shake it to get it out, but it was stagnant. Steven’s stomach churned as he noticed an intestine poking out from under her suggestively-lifted dress, and he couldn’t stop looking at the bone poking through a particularly deep cut under her right knee.

**Happy has deception on his side. Nobody but me knows which of Happy’s personalities is the true one- not even Happy himself. You may have noticed his quick switch in demeanor, almost as if he has two different people living in him. It is a good self-defense mechanism, while also having more…** **_practical uses_ ** **for living in the Invidiverse. He doesn’t get to use it for those reasons anymore, unfortunately.**

**Jack was born with the purpose of harvesting. Organs, crops, souls, he is a versatile and flexible man with incredible knowledge and wisdom, and the power to control the mind. I trust him with my life and legacy.**

**Ben is where you are, however.** That caught Steven’s attention. **He knows he owns one of these talents- though he does not know how to harness it despite years of trying. With you two together at last, the prophecy is complete, and I can finally teach both of you what your meaning to life in the Invidiverse** **_truly_ ** **is.**

Steven stared up at the giant enigma in front of him, frozen in shock. Everything felt like a dream, like he would wake up in his bed in Kanto at any moment. _Prophecy? Meaning of life? Together at last!?_

**I will soon tell Ben to stop doing his current tasks and prepare to work directly under me for a while. As for you-** The Guardian bent down, dangerously close to Steven’s face. No eyes, just _nothing_ where they should be, just a blank canvas of leathery-white skin. **-I will not assign you a job just yet. You will live freely until it is time for us to meet once again. When the time comes to visit me, you will know; both of you. Treat each other well, and the Gods will do the same.**

Steven nodded frantically, and he felt panic rising in his body as he tried not to stare directly into The Guardian’s barren sockets. Once he did, though…

The dreamy, fuzzy feeling Jack’s eyes had given him was happening with The Guardian’s hollow voids. His eyelids fluttered, and Steven felt a pressure at his temples and the back of his skull. Steven’s legs felt like they were floating, as though he were standing on clouds. His eyes were completely closed, and the sensation lasted for what felt like forever.

When Steven could open his eyes again, he noticed multiple things: he was outside of the room he had just been in, he felt a sudden fatigue in his mind and body, and there was a voice still speaking to him.

**Farewell, young one. Until we are destined to cross paths again.**

“ _Thank you.”_ Steven muttered under his breath. On auto-pilot, Steven padded down the hall to the door he had opened to get here previously, his legs weak and his vision blurred. With every step he took, Steven felt as though his body would give out on him at any moment. 

Opening one of the doors, Steven took three steps forward and paused. His vision began to go black around the edges, and his body swayed. He couldn’t walk anymore. 

Happy ran in front of Steven, forced his head down, and looked into his unfocused eyes. Happy said something, and two figures ran up to Steven as his world faded into darkness, and he collapsed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for so long! The holidays were rough for me, and I want to start posting longer chapters from here on out, so it may take me a bit to draft and edit them! I’m not giving up on this fic, so if upload times seem to be taking a while, it just means that I’m getting closer to updating! Again, sorry for taking so long, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many discussions happen, and Jack learns about something that will change everything.

Ben watched expressionless as Jack and Jeff lugged Steven’s unconscious body up the thin staircase in the living room. It wasn’t unusual for Virtuals to be unusually tired or fatigued after a visit with The Guardian, but Ben had never heard of someone passing out after one. Something about the way Steven stumbled into the foyer, skin pale and eyes weary and lifeless… it unnerved him.

Ben waited until the trio were out of sight before turning to the kitchen and opening the fridge, staring blankly at the contents. 

Ben couldn’t help but fantasize about what was said in The Guardian’s quarters. The Guardian had Steven in there for such a long span of time compared to when Ben had gone to see the entity for the first time. Hell, even Jack was surprised when Steven came back out after two hours of waiting. He must’ve had something special about him to cause him to be interrogated by The Guardian for so long. But what made him so unique?

Ben huffed and settled for milk, checking the expiration date before tossing it on the counter and twirling around to snag a glass out of the cupboard. Steven just had such a weird energy about him that Ben couldn’t pinpoint, and it irked the man to no end. From the second he was dragged into this house by Jeff, Ben could sense something so familiar about Steven. But there’s no way they could’ve met before, they came from two different worlds, after all.

But the fact that Ben got a horrible, gut-twisting pain in his stomach about ten minutes after Steven went back that lasted until Steven burst through those doors…. 

What does it all mean?

Ben roughly poured the milk, causing some to slosh over the side and pool around the edge of the cup. He cussed under his breath and reached for a tea towel Happy always had hanging from the handle to the oven, only to jump when he grabbed the fabric to someone’s shirt instead.

“Need help with that?” Happy giggled, swaying the tea towel around in his hand. 

Ben forced a smile and nodded. “Thanks.”

“You’re thinking really hard about something. Usually you’re so focused, you’d never spill something like that.”

“I wish you weren’t so perceptive sometimes.” Ben hid his nervous expression by ducking his head as he wiped away the excess milk. Happy hummed.

“Sorry, I can’t help it. But I’m thinking about Steven, too.” Happy leaned against the counter and rubbed circles onto the granite with his index finger. “We can talk about it, if you’d like.”

_Fuck._ Ben curled the towel up into a ball and squeezed it tightly in one hand, his brows furrowed. He turned to Happy, and imagined a little white flag hoisting itself on top of his head.

“I surrender.” Ben said, smiling fakely. Happy grabbed Ben’s free hand and started dragging him away, causing Ben to throw the towel on the floor and swipe his cup from the counter instead.

A loud **THUD** from upstairs caused the duo to pause halfway on their journey to Happy’s bedroom. Exchanging a quick glance, they mutually decided that the noise was Jeff and Jack’s issue, and continued walking. Though, Ben was sure that Happy was making a mental note to check up on Steven’s body in case that was _him_ who got donk’d off of the floor.

Everyone knew Happy and Jack slept together in Jack’s room. “Happy’s room,” was reduced to storage with a mattress in it, the latter of which was where Happy plopped Ben down as he waddled back to close and lock the door.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this with Jack and Jeff?” Ben shifted, trying to get comfortable on the lumpy, old mattress. Happy turned and gaped at Ben. 

“Are you _kidding?_ ” Happy whisper-screamed. “Every time we try to talk about personal feelings with them, they end up verbally fighting while we slink off to talk about stuff like this anyways. I’d rather skip the first step and just go straight to you.” Ben smiled. It was nice to feel needed, even if it was only during times of gossip with Happy.

Happy padded over to a desk chair and sat himself in it, wheeling up to the mattress to sit face-to-face with Ben.

“So, what’s on your mind? You go first.” Ben asked.

“Well,” Happy started, “I just think it’s crazy how much has happened these past two days, since Steven showed up. That poor boy probably hasn’t even properly registered what’s happening to him. Y’know how some people get when they arrive, and they’re just in such shock of everything that’s happening that they don’t truly grasp the situation for a few days? I feel like that’s going to be him, and he’s going to freak out.”

“I just hope that when he does, he doesn’t go into whatever fit caused him to behave violently the night before. That was kinda scary.”

“It was. The fact that Jack’s positive he was possessed is terrifying. Do you think…” Happy trailed off, averting his gaze to the dirty floor.

“...yeah?” Ben raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean- ugh, I don’t know how to word this without sounding mean towards Steven!”

“Steven’s not here to hear it. Say what you need to.” Ben laughed quietly at himself. 

“I know. It’s just, do you think that Steven went into that fit with The Guardian, and _that’s_ why they took so long? Because he was rampaging?”

“The Guardian would’ve told us about something as serious as that, to warn us he was dangerous. He did that for us with Jeff, didn’t he? But The Guardian didn’t this time, so I think it’s something else.” Ben assured, but the idea of Steven becoming possessed and killing one of them while they slept was unsettling.

“Yeah, you’re right. But what are _you_ thinking happened?” Happy asked. 

Ben paused. He wasn’t sure how to vocalize his thoughts in a way that would make sense to the other man.

“Well, I think Steven is special.”

“How so?” Happy tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows together in thought. 

“Well, for starters, think about how long it takes us when we visit The Guardian.” Ben lifted one of his legs onto the bed and rested his chin on it. “Jeff’s meetings are usually forty-five minutes. Yours last fifteen minutes. Mine are thirty. Jack, who works for the dude, has meetings that can last up to an hour and a half on certain days. Why was Steven’s meeting mysteriously longer than anyone else’s, even Jack’s?”

“What are you implying? Aren’t all first trips to The Guardian a little longer than others, for introductions sake?”

“Yeah by like, twenty minutes maybe. So why was Steven’s so long?” Ben repeated. Happy zoned out for a moment, lost in thought. Ben watched his expressions change with every new revelation, before Happy finally looked up with pursed lips.

“I dunno.” Happy admitted and slumped back in his seat. “I don’t get it. He’ll have to tell us when he wakes up, I suppose. But what I’m most concerned about now is why he came out so sickly.” Happy bit his large lower lip, grinding it between his teeth.

”Now that’s something I can’t muster up an answer for. It’s no secret that The Guardian’s effect is particularly strong for Virtuals, but I don’t think I’ve ever been so ill that I looked and felt like I was dying after a visit with him. A little sluggish sure, but Steven looked really roughed up. I hope he’s okay.”

“It’s so strange. Everything about this is so weird to me.” Happy sighed.

“Steven’s entire existence seems strange.” Ben smiled and inched the glass of milk toward his lips for a sip.

“I hate to admit it, but it is.” Happy crossed his arms and legs, leaning back and flopping his neck over the back of the chair. Without looking up, Happy asked, “How did your stomach ache turn out?”

“It went away a minute or two before Steven came back out. But what I find especially odd is that it started a minute or two after he went _in_. Why is that?”

Happy breathed in deeply, then exhaled slowly, before sitting back up straight with a quizzical look on his face. “Did it really?” He spoke in a tone laced with confusion.

“Yeah, is that… _bad?_ ”

“No, it’s just a bit curious, is all. I’ll have a talk with Jack about it later. Something’s not adding up.”

“Okay. That’s a good idea.” Ben said. Happy hummed, and the two sat in an awkward silence for a moment, avoiding eye-contact with one another.

Ben remembered something in that moment, and couldn’t help but laugh out loud at it. 

“What’s so funny?” Happy asked.

“Did you hear what Steven said today at The Storm?” Ben had to force his chuckles down to talk normally. 

“No, was he the one that said something that made you laugh all crazy like that?” 

“ _Yes!_ Okay, so basically…”

* * *

  
  


Jack loved nothing more than the sound of a quiet house.

No arguments between Jeff and Ben, no rustling in the kitchen, no loud rock music playing from the above bedrooms, just silence.

After Steven was safe in his bed, everyone dispersed through the house to settle down. Jack decided to lounge on the couch to empty his mind, Jeff took a nap in his room, Happy went to take a nice warm bath, and Ben-

Jack sat up from his lying position on the couch, squinting at the wall in front of him. Where _did_ Ben go off to? He hadn’t seen the boy since they all trudged into the house.

Standing with a grunt, (carrying Steven all that way really did a number on him, Jack noted,) Jack painfully shuffled into the kitchen, down the hall, and opened the bathroom door without a second thought. Happy, sitting in an almost-overflowing bathtub filled with bubbles and with a glass of wine in hand, stared at Jack like a deer in the headlights for a moment before realizing who he was and smiled.

“Hi, Jackie! Close the door for me, will ya?” Happy sunk back down into the bubbly water and stared at his friend from behind the froth. Jack complied, closing the door and locking it before hobbling over to the toilet next to the bathtub. He pulled the lid down and sat, staring adoringly at Happy.

“You need to start locking the door.” Jack teased, making grabby-hands at the glass in Happy’s grip. Happy rolled his eyes dramatically before handing the item over.

“How else will you barge in on me and steal my booze? You gonna teleport in if I start locking it?”

Jack took a sip. “Haven’t learned that one yet. Might have to make it a priority just so I can mess with you.” Jack quirked an eyebrow and handed Happy his drink back. “Hey, have you seen Ben since we got back?”

“What, you worried about him?” Happy asked. Jack glared goofily at the other man.

“No, I’m just asking because I wanna make sure he’s gone for real this time. _Yes, I’m worried about him!_ ” Jack exclaimed, and Happy threw his head back and cackled.

“Just making sure! Out of the two of us, I’m not the one who compared Ben to a dog that he didn’t want!” Happy shook with laughter, and spilled a drop of wine into his bath water.

“So have you seen him or should I be worried?” Jack couldn’t help but laugh at Happy’s cartoonish display of joy.

“Oh- oh yeah, I’ve seen him.” Happy waved his hand to brush off his previous ditziness. “We talked about the Steven situation two hours ago, not too sure where he went after that though. Probably to his room, I’d assume.”

“Good,” Jack sighed, “I know you will- but I need you to keep what I’m about to tell you a secret, okay?”

Happy perked up, turning to fold his arms and rest them on the side of the tub. He looked like an excited child. “Go on.”

“So, you know how I told you Ben was special, right?”

“Yeah, I think so. Doesn’t he have some really weird kinetic power or whatever?” Happy said it so casually- as if it weren’t a super special, one-of-a-kind ability to have bestowed upon you in The Invidiverse . 

“ _Yes,_ and you know how I told you The Guardian didn’t want to begin teaching him how to unleash his power until his _other half_ showed up?”

Happy stared blankly at Jack. “Yeah…?” Jack stared intently back at Happy. It took a few moments for Happy’s expression to change into one of excitement, and he covered his mouth with a freckled hand.

“ _Oh, you don’t think-“_

“Oh, I _know_ he is.” Jack quaked with excitement as he spoke. “The Guardian communicated with me after we put Steven to rest and told me everything.”

“Oh my God.”

“I know.”

“Like, that’s actually _insane_.”

“I _know!”_ Happy and Jack leaned towards each other and giggled like ecstatic schoolchildren on the playground, grabbing each other’s hands and squeezing tightly. 

“Oh, that makes the stomach ache thing make sense now, too!” Happy squealed.

“Huh?” Jack asked.

“Ben told me that when Steven went in, _right_ until the time Steven came out, that he had a massive tummy cramp the whole time. It could’ve been because they’re connected and something bad was happening to Steven.”

“Ahh, great thinking.” Jack beamed at Happy, reaching over to rustle his bright red hair. Happy leaned into the touch and sighed with content. Jack slowed his pace to gentle rubs, and it was in this moment he truly remembered what “peace and quiet,” meant to him.

The duo talked more and more, about tonight’s dinner plans, about Jane and Sally, about the two’s rebellious teen years, and, mostly, about Steven and Ben’s prickly situation. 

They hoped that Steven and Ben would come to appreciate one another, as they had once done all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! A new chapter should be out within a couple weeks. Keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
